sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Insurrection Media, Inc.
}} Insurrection Media is an independent digital TV studio founded by Kiliaen Van Rensselaer in 2015.Todd Spangler, "Kiliaen Van Rensselaer leaving Fox Broadcasting to Launch Digital TV Studio (Exclusive)". Variety. July 15, 2015.Evan DeSimone, "Kiliaen Van Rensselaer Launches Insurrection Media with Backing from Third Wave Capital". VideoInk. July 15, 2015.Megan Haynes, "FOX Exec To Launch New Indie Digital TV Studio" StreamDaily, July 16, 2016 It develops and produces scripted content for over-the-top video platforms as well as broadcast and cable networks internationally.Bree Brouwer, "FOX's Kiliaen Van Rensselaer Founds Digital-First TV Studio Insurrection Media". TubeFilter. July 15, 2015. History Insurrection has multi-year SciFi production partnership with The Walking Dead creator Robert Kirkman and David Alpert of Skybound EntertainmentCynthia Littleton, "Robert Kirkman's Skybound Entertainment Sets Series Pact with Insurrection Media". Variety. November 9, 2015.Johnny O'Dell, "Insurrection Media Teams Up with Skybound". Skybound Entertainment. November 9, 2015. and a multi-year exclusive comedy pod deal with Jonathan Stern (Wet Hot American Summer, Childrens Hospital),"Insurrection Media Inks Comedy Pod Deal With Jonathan Stern of Abominable Pictures and Keith Quinn". Broadcasting Cable. September 25, 2015. founder of Abominable Pictures, and senior entertainment executive and producer Keith Quinn (Paramount Digital, LivePlanet),.Natalie Jarvey, "'Burning Love' Duo Ink Pod Deal With Insurrection Media (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. September 25, 2015. The company has a strategic relationship with HarperCollins where key books in SciFi, Drama and Comedy are optioned and developed into digital video and linear television series.Ross A. Lincoln, "HarperCollins & Insurrection Adapting YA Series 'Mila 2.0' for TV". Deadline. December 14, 2015. Insurrection announced the series order of its show Drive Share for a U.S. exclusive first window on Verizon Hearst Media Partners' millennial-focused multi-platform digital video channel, Seriously.TV.Seriously.TV Website Denise Petski, "Insurrection Media Orders Ridesharing Comedy From Rob Huebel & Paul Scheer". Deadline. June 21, 2016. From creators Rob Huebel (Transparent) and Paul Scheer (The League), the ten half-hour episodes premiered late 2016 on Seriously.TV in shorter form chaptersSam Gutelle, "Rob Huebel, Paul Scheer's Latest Digital Comedy Is Go90's 'Drive Share'". "VideoInk". January 31, 2017. and will be distributed internationally as half-hours by Insurrection Media.Jocelyn Johnson, "Verizon Hearst Media Partners' Seriously.TV Orders First Comedy - 'Drive Share' from Insurrection Media". VideoInk. June 20, 2016.Megh Wright, "Paul Scheer and Rob Huebel Have An Uber-Themed Comedy Series In The Works". Splitsider. June 20, 2016.Nico Frank, "Seriously.TV Adds Uber Comedy". C21. June 21, 2016.Bree Rody-Mantha, "Insurrection To Bring Uber-inspired Comedy To Seriously.TV". Stream Daily. June 21, 2016.Jesse Whittock, "Verizon Hearst Platform Orders Scripted Satire". TBI Vision. June 21, 2016. Insurrection Media has partnered with Keshet Digital Studios to coproduce paranormal YA drama The Dead Girls Detective Agency based on the HarperCollins book written by Suzy Cox. TV Writing team Jerica Lieberman and Molly Margraf (ABC's ''Mistresses'') will pen the adaptation of the pilot. Production begins March 2017.Denise Petski, "The Dead Girls Detective Agency YA Novel Being Adapted As Digital Series". "Deadline". January 31, 2017. On March 29, 2017, Insurrection and Complex Networks announced the series order of scripted comedy Liberty Crossing. The eight half-hour episodes will be an Insurrection production in association with MXN Entertainment and premiere later this year. Production begins in May. Created and executive produced by Emmy nominated Daniel Radosh (The Daily Show) & Michael Harrison, executive produced by Oscar-nominated Mason Novick (Juno, 500 Days of Summer, Young Adult), Michelle Knudsen (Bad Words, Hidden), Emmy-nominated Deborah Henderson (Snow in August, The Two of Us) and directed by Todd Berger (It's a Disaster, The Scenesters). Justin Killion and Cory Stern will executive produce for Complex Networks.Todd Spangler, "Counterterrorism Sitcom 'Liberty Crossing' Greenly for Verizon's Go90". March 29, 2017. Senior executive Deborah Henderson serves as General Counsel and Head of Production overseeing all aspects of corporate, legal, and business affairs as well as the launch and supervision of the company's production arm specializing in digital video content.Todd Longwell, "Insurrection Media adds Deborah Henderson as Head of Production". VideoInk. March 31, 2016. Veteran executive and young-adult novelist Jordanna Fraiberg is appointed Head of Development, overseeing Insurrection's production slate as well as strategic partnerships with Skybound Entertainment, Abominable Pictures and HarperCollins.Todd Spangler, "Insurrection Media Taps Jordanna Fraiberg as Head of Development". "Variety". October 18, 2016. Insurrection Media is headquartered in Los Angeles. References Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Media companies established in 2015 Category:2015 establishments in California